1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a battery pack, and more particularly, to a battery pack including a plurality of battery cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high-power battery module using non-aqueous electrolyte with high energy density may include a plurality of battery cells connected in series in order to embody a large capacity and to drive the motor of devices that require high power, e.g., electric vehicles, etc. The battery module may be stored in a housing mounted with electronic components having various functions to embody a battery pack. The battery pack may be mounted in the electronics devices to serve as power supply. At this time, the battery pack used as the power supply enables economic consumption to perform, such that importance of power efficiency for the battery pack is being gradually increased.